Thinking of You
by thepirateKat
Summary: AU. Implied Hermione/Viktor, implied Hermione/Ron. Post war- How Hermione tries to deal when Ron dies in the final battle and she has married Viktor.


A/N: AU. Hermione/Viktor, implied Hermione/Ron. Post war- Hermione chose Viktor when Ron died in the final battle.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Katy Perry. So there. (song is Thinking of You by Katy Perry)

Thinking of You

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on _

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

Hermione laid in bed, and stared at the clock on the bedside table. It read 3:02 AM. She sighed, and pulled herself up to a sitting position against the headboard. A muffled groan to her right pulled her attention to the mass laying next to her. She could make out a buzzed dark head and heavy eyebrows. She never really thought he was incredibly attractive, not like him, anyways.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

She pulled her knees to her chest, and placed her head on them. Before she knew it the tears were flowing. She held out her left hand and gazed at the sparkling ring on her finger, and the tears came harder. Not caring that she wasn't dressed, she went to the bedroom window, and placed her hands on it, with her forehead touching the ice cold glass she watched the snow fall.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

Her mind wandered as her tears slid down the glass, she wondered what she could be doing if he wouldn't have died that night. He died for her.

They were fighting the battle at Hogwarts, Death Eaters and Order members falling left and right, with curses zooming everywhere. She is shooting a disarming spell at a Death Eater, when she hears her name being called. She turns to see Ron barreling into her, shoving her into the hard concrete ground. A flash of green light hits Ron, a curse he took for her. She stared into his open eyes and did all she could not to break down then and there.

They were to be married, he had proposed the week before. He and Harry were Auror's in training, and she was tutoring at Hogwarts when the final battle erupted. Now he was gone, his body lying lifelessly next to her. She reached out and clung to him, sobbing. She didn't remember much after that, all she knew was that their side won, and her Ronald was gone. Gone forever.

A hand snaking around her waist pulled her into the present time. A gruff voice whispered in her ear, and pulled her back to the bed. Whether he saw her tears or chose to ignore them, she doesn't know. All she knows is rough unfeeling kisses, pulls and tugs, and finally his sweaty body falls back to sleep next to her, and all she is left with is her tears.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself_

She wakes up the next morning to find herself alone in their bed again. He had Quidditch training this month. Not that she missed his domineering presence anyway. Their marriage wasn't one of love or passion. It was more of connivence. Everyone knew Viktor was enamored with her all throughout her Hogwarts years. When Ron died in the battle, she ran to him for comfort. She felt obligated to marry him for what he did. It's not like anyone else wanted her anyways. There was only one man for her. And he was gone.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

No matter what she tried, she couldn't seem to get the hole in her heart to go away. Viktor tried to fill it with rough sex and expensive gifts. All that did was make her feel dirty and vile. Even though their house in Bulgaria was full of furniture and the like, she never felt a house so empty. She walked around the house and did her chores, as Viktor called them, in her sluggish pace that now plagued her. She wished she could owl Ginny, but she cut herself off from them. All of them. Since the wedding it was just her and Viktor. She couldn't bear to be around them, they reminded her of him. She stepped into the bathroom and pulled off her robe. The mirror only showed her skinny frame (much skinnier than she had ever been), her disheveled hair, and circles under her eyes. She didn't even notice the tears as she bent over the claw-footed tub and drew herself a bath.

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

Viktor found her later that day. He felt as he should have seen it coming, she had been less and less of a person as the weeks went by. But he never expected this. He had hoped he could fill the emptiness that Ron had left, but he should have known he never could have. Her paled and water shriveled skin tells him all this now, as he watches the red tinted water droplets as they hit the floor.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes _

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

_stay..._


End file.
